Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little) Part 2 - Surly Drops Off Scrat/"One Little Slip"
A part 2 of Scrat Little (2005) (Chicken Little). Transcript: *(One Year Later) *Surly: chuckling A movie. A movie. They're makin' a movie. When? When will everybody forget your big mistake? *(The dog family driving a car) *Surly: First it was all over the papers, then they wrote a book about it, then the book on tape, then the board game, the spoons with your face on it......and the Web site, the commemorative plates. You saw them, right? *Scrat: Yeah. I saw them. *Surly: Can't eat off 'em. *Scrat: They're not microwave-safe. *Surly: Billboards. You saw the billboards? *Scrat: Yeah. I saw them. *(Gecko's sign turns green to red.) *Surly: Ha! There's a bumper sticker. I knew it was only a matter of time. Billboards I could Iive with. Posters I could even Iive with. But a bumper sticker. It's... it's Iike glued on forever. *Scrat: It doesn't matter. You know why? Because I've got a plan. *Surly: Yeah, about that. Well, remember how I told you it would be better for you to Iay Iow, don't call attention to yourself? *Scrat: Yes, but I... *Surly: See, it's Iike a game. Yeah, a game of hide-and-seek, except the goal is never to be found, ever! *Scrat: stammering *Surly: Great! chuckles Now, we've got a plan, right? *(Surly drops off Scrat) *Surly: I'II see ya Iater! Remember, Iay Iow. *Scrat: Yeah. OK. *(Surly drives away) *Scrat: Bye. *Roo: Look, Mama! There's the crazy squirrel! *Kanga: Yes, it is! Crazy squirrel. You're so smart. We don't make eye contact. Bye! *Scrat: That's it. Today is a new day. *squeaking and horn honks *Iaughing and cheering *Barenaked Ladies: One Little Slip *It was a recipe for disaster *A four-course meal of "No sirree" *It seemed that happily ever after *horn honking *Was happy everyone was after me *It was a cup of good intentions *A tablespoon of one big mess *A dash of overreaction *And I assume you know the rest *One little slip *One little slip *It was a fusion of confusion *With a few confounding things *I guess I probably took the wrong direction *snorts *Well I admit I might've missed a sign or two *I took a right turn at confusion *A left when I should've gone straight on through *I ran ahead with my assumptions *And we all know what that can do *One little slip *One little slip *It was a fusion of confusion *And a few confounding things *I get the feeling in this town I'll never live 'til I live down *The one mistake that seems to follow me around *But they'll forget about the sky When they all realize *This guy's about to try to learn to fly *Or hit the ground *bell ringing *Derpy Hooves: How's it going? *It was a cup of good intentions *A tablespoon of one big mess *A dash of overreaction *And I assume you know the rest *Pie screaming *One little slip *One little slip *It was a humble little stumble *With a big ungraceful *One little slip *One little slip *It was a fusion of confusion with a few confounding things *door rattling and banging *sighing *scraping Category:Chicken Little Movie Spoofs Category:Transcripts Category:Parts Category:Scenes